


What I Did For Love

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Get Together, Len is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Rogues and Team Flash work together, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santas are meant to be simple and easy, so the fact that the name on the piece of paper was causing his stomach to flip was not a good sign </p><p>for coldflashtrash</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did For Love

Fuck, this was not how this was meant to go. Yes, he was grateful that STAR Labs and his, what did Scarlet call them, Rogue Gallery, were getting along. He just wasn’t expecting that they would be this close. Yes, he had hoped that they could put their past behind them so that Detective West wouldn’t go for his gun everytime he entered their house. That was the other part he was getting use to, actually being friends with Barry, and the others, but that kid had something that he hadn’t been able to shake. Ever since they first met, Barry had this hold over him that was stronger then ice. No matter, it never melted away. It was starting to become an issue. It was affecting the way he planned, the way he was focused and the execution of his plans. So the idea that not only were Star Labs and the Rogues doing a Secret Santa, but the name that he pulled was tugging at something at his melting heart. 

 

Barry Allen

 

This was going to be his doom, the kid finally managing to take him down all over a stupid Secret Santa. He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, his body frozen to where he was sitting at Star Labs. He barely noticed Mick calling for him to leave. Only a kick from his sister pulled him out of his daze, that sweet laugh from Barrys mouth filtered his mind, a small smile gracing his lips. Following his sister out of the lab, he looked up to see that he was already in the passenger seat of the car that he and Mick did up to transport him and the Rogues on what Allen calls “family road trips.” Listening to the others giggle and whisper to themselves about whom they got, he ignored his sisters side looks. The window appeared much more interesting than trying to decipher what it was that she wanted to know. Watching the park that was next to their safehouse, he moved out of the car as soon as Lisa has parked, not wanting to be around for his sisters impending interrogation. That, and he had plans to make. The one thing he was awful at wording was his building feelings for Scarlet. He had tried talking to mirrors, himself, even a stray cat in an alleyway once, all ending with him getting more and more frustrated at himself. 

 

“Oh brother dearest, where are you going?” He ignored his sister, quickening his pace up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

“That was interesting,” He shook his head at Hartleys words. 

 

Shaking his head at the knocking at his door, he wanted until the footsteps went quiet, pulling out an old laptop that Detective West had given the household. He needed the gift to be something to knock the speedster off his feet. Tapping his fingers on the keypad, he didn’t know what it was that he was after. What was something that Barry wouldn’t have, something that was in Lens price range and something that would show Barry how much he cared. Even if Barry wouldn’t know it was him, it had to be right, perfect. Fuck, this was going to be harder then he thought. 

 

He had decided that after breakfast, he was going to make a list of all the things that he knew Barry liked and figure out what would be the best thing to get him. It was a productive and simple way to achieve his end goal, making that damn kid smile. It was like an infectious disease, he was the moon that pulled the tides towards him. The sun whose warmth reached every bone within Lens ice body. The light in Lens cold dark heart. He couldn’t shake him, and he didn’t want to, not anymore. When he first started feeling these, things, feelings, he pinned it down to simple sexual tension that was between them. The cat and mouse game. Villain and hero. After the incident with Rogue Air and a few, a lot, of trust gained, he was half working with Team Flash. Working alongside Barry rather then fighting, it was a new dynamic to their relationship. Those feelings that were swallowed down starting rising up again. His heart beating louder whenever Scarlet was near him, his face turning the same colour. 

 

Smiling at the pancakes that were in front of him, one of the better things about letting Mick cook, his mind was half focused on the conversation at hand, only Hartleys kick to his shins pulling back to reality. Glaring over at the sass piper, he looked down at his food, ignoring the looks from the others around the table. He really didn’t want to have that conversation with his sister, especially with his family around to listen. Finishing his drowned pancakes, he moved his plate to the sink and himself back upstairs. Time to list make, he knows Barry inside out, almost, this should be easy. 

 

Day Two, this was not easy. His list of Barry Allen went from things that he liked (forensics, reading, running, bowling, awful music that Len definitely didn’t start listening to) to general things about him (runs fast, dimples, scar on the left of his collarbone, smile that is blinding, hotter then heatwaves gun, too pure for this world, too pure for him) this was getting out of hand. The rules of the Secret Santa were simple, no more then $50.00 and all presents were to be under the Christmas tree on the 23rd. Five days from now. Why was this so hard. Maybe he just needed a break, more food, plan a heist. That was it, he had to look at this like it was a job. Planning was everything. Time and patience, he had a deadline, he will make it. The sound of his back cracking reminded him not to sit in one position for long. Peering outside the door to make sure that there was no one to.

 

“I was wondering when you would appear,” Of course she was there.

 

“Lis,” He nodded, heading down the stairs to the kitchen, given the fact that he had missed both lunch and dinner. 

 

“So, you just going to ignore your family,” She pouted.

 

“Trying to,” He grunted. 

 

“All worked up over a little thing like a Secret Santa, wonder why,” There was that tone that he hated. 

 

“Since you already know that answer, why are you questioning me?” He really just wanted to grab leftover food and eat in peace. 

 

“Aw Lenny, you know I care,” She sat next to him, ignoring the fact that he was trying to ignore her. 

 

“Then leave,” He really hated when his sister did this, he knew she cared, he just really wanted to figure this out. 

 

“He will love it either way,” She patted his shoulder, moving out of the kitchen to give him his space that he wanted. 

 

Yeah, just once he has figured out what it actually is. 

 

Day Four moved at the same pace as Day Three, the list growing more obscure and r rated, something that he would definitely have to burn before one of the Rogues, Hartley, got their hands on it. It wasn’t until he was listening to the kid talk about his parents at their weekly coffee catch up the next day, that he knew what to get him. 

 

“Len, you still listening?” Barry tilted his head.

 

“Why? Scared my attention was going elsewhere Red,” He smirked at the blush creeping up on Scarlets neck.

 

“What? N-o,” Barry coughed. 

 

“You sure about that?” He tried to not let his emotions get the better of him. He was always in control of them except when he was around the damn speedster. 

 

“Of course, I know how much you need attention, cat and mouse remember,” Barry grinned. 

 

Keeping his mouth shut, he listened to the kid ramble on about his day, different crime scenes and conversation with his dad. That was what he was interested in. He needed to get that number and have a conversation with Mr. Henry Allen. Out of all the conversations he had over the years with other criminals and Rogues, this would be the worst. Second worst, the first one belonging to a very protective Oliver Queen. Waking next to an arrow to his face and one lower was something he wouldn’t forget in a while. If this was how Barrys friends reacted to them being friends, them dating, if they dated, would be an entirely different story. But he was a different man. Yes he still robbed and planned heists. But he also helped out Star Labs, worked with the Flash and didn’t kill people, his father was an exception. Watching Barry head towards the bathroom, he swiped his phone, looking up the number for Henry Allen, putting it into his phone as Barry was coming back. 

 

“Well Scarlet, this has been fun, catch you tonight, maybe the Natural Gem Museum, heard they have some beautiful pieces on show,” He whispered into Barrys ear, smirking at the blush.

 

“Ye-yeah, I’ll, uh, be there, I mean, Flash will be, ah, yeah,” Barry spluttered out, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Leaving the café in a much more happier mood, Len decided that he would call Henry Allen tonight, giving him time to plan what he was going to say and whether it would actually work. Usually he had months to plan out every single detail of a heist, parts that would work, things that could go wrong, making sure that there were no kinks. This, this was not that simple, this was Barry, this was a kid who saved the city. The Speedster who just wanted to do good, to save his dad and help innocents. He deserved the world and if Len could, he would steal it from him. 

 

7.00pm, that was the time he said he would make the call. The time that he would call Henry Allen in hopes to be able to give his son everything he deserves. Calming his nerves, he called the number that he swiped from Barry’s phone. 

 

“Hello,” He listened to an older man answer the call. 

 

“Is this Henry Allen?” He calmed his voice. 

 

“Yes, may I ask who is speaking?” He didn’t seem annoyed.

 

“My name is Leonard Snart, sir, I am a friend of your son, Barry Allen,” He breathed out.

 

“Ah, so you are Len, its nice to finally meet you, well, close to,” The other man chuckled, he knew who he was, meaning Barry talked about him, interesting. 

 

“You too sir, Barry has told me a lot about you,” He smiled to himself.

 

“Please, call me Henry, sir makes me sound old,” This is what a father was suppose to sound like, calming, not threatening. 

 

“Yes si, sorry, Henry,” He caught himself.

 

“So, I take it this is not a social call, what can I do for you son?” Len almost chocked at the word son being said so loving. 

 

“Well, I was after a gift for your son,” He stopped.

 

“And? Wanting to make it significant?” Henry questioned.

 

“Yes Sir,” He danced his finger around the rim on his glass. 

 

“I would say something of his mothers, but most things he already owns or went to charity on her wishes,” He heard the other man sniff.

 

“Henry, if this is too hard, I’m sure I could think of something else,” He offered.

 

“Nonsense, I’ve listened to the way my son talks about you, the fact that its returned, I am going to help, I want to help,” There was the Allen generosity that he was falling for. 

 

“Thank you Henry,” He smiled, nodding to the waitress for another beer. 

 

“You’re welcome son, now, all I can think about would be her engagement ring, but, well, I wouldn’t get your hopes up about that one, that was lost two weeks before she, before all, she was always losing things, numbers, keys, hell, she even lost Barry once, but, I know my son, anything you give him, he will love, he cares for you, just look out for each other,” He heard the other man cough.

 

“Yes sir, Henry, I promise, thank you, you definitely have given me something to think about,” He stared at his beer.

 

“I’m glad son, is there anything else, wouldn’t want to keep you from your plans with old stories,” Henry laughed.

 

“Not at all Henry, thank you,” He sipped on his drink.

 

“You’re welcome, also, next time my son is up here visiting, I expect you to be with him, you understand?” Henry seemed calm.

 

“Of course, I will be,” Len smiled.

 

“Good, now, go and do what you kids do on a Saturday night,” Henry hung up, leaving Len to think about how he could find that ring, if it even existed. 

 

Tapping his fingers along the bar, he finished his beer, thanking the waitress before paying and tipping her. Heading out into the cold air, he smiled to himself, feeling the breeze in the air. Heading towards his car, he decided to walk to the museum, giving himself some time to think, he wouldn’t want to get there early, that wouldn’t be fair on Barry. After all, he had a date. 

 

Waking up extra early on Sunday, he had plans to put into place. Calling in all favours that he was owed, he had the plans in motion that track down this ring. One gold band, diamond ring with a small engraving, the engraving that would be the difference between a normal ring and this one in particular. He hoped this would work. He never liked not knowing an outcome. Especially when the odds weren’t in his favour. Searching all the old sites that his dad use to hit up when he was younger, he search countless items, looking for that one piece that would make Barry smile. Forgoing sleep for research, he had until 7pm tomorrow night, he didn’t notice the time until he was startled awake by his sister the next morning, a bright smile on her face. 

 

“Good sleep Lenny?” She grinned.

 

“What do you want?” He moved over, giving her room to sit on the bed next to him.

 

“There was a call this morning from an old contact, something about a ring, I was flattered Lenny, but used engagements rings really aren’t my thing,” She raised her eyebrow at him. 

 

“When did he ring?” He calmed his thoughts.

 

“Two hours ago, Hartley wanted to wake you but you needed your sleep,” She patted his arm. 

 

“Lis,” He glared.

 

“Don’t get cold with me, otherwise you won’t get the address of the place,” She smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Lisa, where is the ring?” He breathed out.

 

“Two hours, one of the gems have got it, Mick filled up the car and is just waiting for you to get ready,” She moved to give him privacy.

 

Stretching his back, he rolled his neck, he really needed to get some sleep. Soon, just after this, sleep could wait if he could see that smile and know it was because of him. Getting changed and grabbing his wallet and cold gun, he headed down the stairs and out the door, one quick nod to the Rogues who were chatting away in the living area. Nodding to Mick who was in the drivers seat, he moved into the passenger side, noting his sister grinning at him from the backseat. 

 

“You know how to get there?” He turned to Mick.

 

“Cased it a few times, gun?” This was their usual conversations in the car.

 

“Just in case, seatbelt,” He nodded to both of them, safety was number one after all. 

 

The drive there was peaceful. Quiet singing of carols and stories of past Christmas’. The time that their father was out and he and his sister decided to have a make-shift one on their own. Cardboard Christmas tree with two sandwiches that Len had managed to steal from the corner shop down the road. It was the first Christmas without their mum that he could remember, he just wanted Lisa to have a peaceful night, not being worried about their father. Looking at the sign that said they were entering the gem city, he remembered certain parts of the town, when his dad made him come out on father son bonding experiences. Staring out at the window, he waited until Mick parked the car, signaling for the both of them to stay in the car, taking his gun with him, just in case. Staring at the little bell that ‘dinged’ when he entered, he looked around the place, waiting for the elderly gentleman to finish with his customer.

 

“What can I do for you today, sir?” The elderly gentleman moved to the cabinet that Len was staring at.

 

“A ring, gold band, small diamond, engraved with the words “Ours is one for the stars,” sound familiar?” He leant against the cabinet, wanting to intimidate the gentleman slightly.

 

“Maybe, let me look,” The gentlemen headed over to another cabinet, searching through multiples of expensive looking rings, this would be a good place to case. Would have been a good place to case, he was trying to change.

 

“This the ring, sir?” The gentleman pulled Len out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yes, it is, it was my boyfriends mothers ring before she died, the ring went missing and I promised him I would track down the ring, any means necessary,” He placed the cold gun on the glass table. 

 

“Ah, yes, well, naturally I can’t let you have it, a man must make a living,” The elderly gentleman stared at the gun.

 

“Price,” He grabbed his wallet, placing it next to the gun. 

 

“Well sir, the ring is marked down due to the engraving, and the metal that is scratched, and,” He stopped at Len coughed.

 

“Whatever the price, call it up on the register, I will pay,” He moved over to the small register, keeping his eyes on the elderly gentleman following him. 

 

“Of course sir, is there anything else?” The gentleman packed the ring in a small box, sliding the ring over to Len.

 

“No, thank you,” He nodded, heading out of the door, a small smile gracing his mouth.

 

Ducking back into the car, he nodded to Mick to start her up, the drive back home taking longer with the traffic that was building. Slipping the box into his pocket, he smiled to himself, humming to the carols that were playing, letting his guard slip slightly. Watching the flicker of the lights through the window, he relaxed into the warmth of the car, letting comfort take over. Dozing in and out, he woke his sister as Star Labs came into view.

 

“Right on time,” Lisa whispered, following Mick into the elevator.

 

“Here, tagged and all,” She passed Len a small Christmas bag with a snowflake on it.

 

“Subtle,” He rolled his eyes.

 

“So is your gift,” She winked, heading into the lab, boys in tow. 

 

“At least I’m not the last one here,” Barry smiled at them, him.

 

“Well Scarlet, there is a first time for everything,” He smirked, noticing his sister putting their gifts underneath the tree. 

 

“So, we have food, we have drinks and now we have all the Rogues, Merry Christmas,” Caitlin smiled, a bright red Santa hat on her head. 

 

“Joy,” He whispered, taking the beer that Detective West was offering him.

 

The night was peaceful, everyone sitting around, reminiscing about old Christmas stories, trading who had received the worst present ever. After most of the food was eaten, mostly by Barry, they all sat down around the Christmas tree, Iris putting herself in charge of handing out gifts. Lisa was first, opening a small gold bracelet with Glider engraved on the inside. Next Cisco with vouchers for dates, his sister winking at him, making the scientist blush. Iris kept passing out the gifts, Hartley opening a box with ‘100 science experiments for kids’ inside, a pained laugh reaching Hartleys mouth. Iris opened hers, smiling at the vouchers for coffee, passing Mick his, laughing at the fire extinguisher inside. Caitlin opened a small box, smiling at the snow pendent inside, Shawna grinning at the first aid kit, she had been complaining about hers always being used. Being a Rogue was a dangerous job. Eddie opening a box with a stress ball, working with Rogues and the wedding was starting to do his head in. Mark opened his gift to a book about the weather, Ronnie laughing at his ‘hot headed’ shirt. He opened his wrapped gift, smiling at the snowflake jumper that was staring at him. The last to open his gift was Barry. Lens nerves were driving him insane. Maybe it was too personal. His father had mentioned it. Watching Barry open the box, the kids eyes started to water, Iris watching her brother look over the ring, smiling at the engrave on the inside.

 

“A ring?” Iris stared at him.

 

“It was my mums, she, she lost it, before, she was always losing,” He rubbed his eyes with the back of his eyes. 

 

“Oh Barr,” She wrapped him into a hug, Len smiling at them.

 

“How? Who?” He heard Barry trying to form words, he ducked out of the room, moving towards the pipeline. 

 

“The secret of the Secret Santa is no one finds out, but look to see who isn’t in the room,” Really Lisa.

 

Sitting down next to one of the old prisons that his Rogues use to be detained in, he waited until Barry appeared next to him.

 

“Len,” Barry whispered.

 

“Guess the Secret is out,” He laughed.

 

“How?” Barry stared at him with something that he only saw in his dreams.

 

“I have my ways,” He shrugged it off.

 

“But, this, Len, this is too much, I mean, this is my mums, she lost it and now, you, you can’t just keep doing that,” Barry stood up, pacing in front of where he was sitting. 

 

“Doing what Barry?” He stood up, reaching out to stop the kid from pacing, keeping his hand on his arm. 

 

“Surprising me,” Barry whispered. 

 

“Well Scarlet, had to get your attention some how,” He pulled him closer, resting his other hand on Barrys hip. 

 

“Len, this is,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Its nothing,” He leant his forehead against Barrys.

 

“It’s everything,” Barry whispered against his mouth, his hands pulling Len closer to him. 

 

This was what he had dreamt of for months, Scarlets mouth on his, no rush, no care, just the two of them. One of his hands cradled Barrys neck, tilting his head back enough to take control. Licking Barrys lips, nipping on his bottom lip, the small noises from Barry were better in reality. All his life he thought the best thing he could ever had was one in his dreams. Barry proved all of that wrong. 

 

“Slow down Scarlet,” Len pulled back, keeping his head resting Barrys.

 

“Len,” Barry mouthed against his neck.

 

“We’re good, together?” He smiled at him.

 

“Together,” There was that smile, he did get it after all.


End file.
